junto a ti
by Emily Jaeger
Summary: la vida nos prepara cosas inesperadas, nos hace sufrir, perder y ganar, cuando esto sucede valoramos lo que en realidad tenemos, este es un ejemplo de ello, Levi jamas pensó que eso le sucedería a él. AU. BL . RIREN/lemon. posible angst aun no lo decido/two-shoot creditos de corrección para Cioccolato e Dolce


_**holas, e vuelto y con algo nuevo**_

_**espero les guste**_

_**creditos al respectivo creador de personajes**_

**_Hajime Isayama_**

Este podía ser un día normal para ellos, era una simple revisión de rutina, no eran más que unos simples exámenes para corroborar que lo que le habían dicho hacia un mes atrás era una jodida broma, pero el destino nos juega malas pasadas y exactamente eso le sucedió a Levi.

Hace un mes atrás, a su Eren, su vida entera, se le había diagnosticado una especie de cáncer, el cual, según los médicos que lo trataron, estaba en su fase terminal. Leucemia, eso dejaron ver los exámenes, no había más nada que hacer, pero al parecer aún detrás de ese oscuro túnel, parecía haber una esperanza que por más pequeña que fuera, les daba fuerza para seguir luchando por su futuro. Pasaron las semanas, el tiempo parecía cada vez menos, temía ir a trabajar, pensaba que al volver le vería, como decirlo, que ya no vería esos ojos verdosos que amaba, recibirlo como todos los días, irradiando aquel hermoso brillo de alegría, que le cautivó cuando le conoció.

Eren y Levi, vivían en un departamento adecuado para ellos, con dos habitaciones, la principal, que era la matrimonial donde ellos dormían y la otra la tenían reservada para una personita especial, lo cual veían ya distante a causa de la enfermedad de Eren, pero el de cabellos castaños aún no se resignaba a no tenerle.

Eren es una persona bastante alegre, un muchacho de 22 años, el cual podía generar vida en su interior, las razones no se sabían, muy pocos eran los cuales tenían esa capacidad, desde que conoció a Levi, desde que lo vio por primera vez, supo que él era la persona que quería tener por siempre a su lado, su condición actual no le parecía en lo más mínimo condicionadora para su propósito, sabía que si él se desesperaba, Levi también lo haría.

-Estoy en casa- dijo el pelinegro desde la entrada.

-Bienvenido- chilló desde el otro punto de la sala de estar, corrió rápidamente a besar sus labios- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres darte un baño? O ¿me quieres a mí?- lo último lo dijo en un susurro al oído del contrario.

-Eren, deberías estar en cama descansando- dijo bajito, no le daría el gusto al mocoso de caer seducido con sus palabritas.

-Vamos Levi, hace un mes que apenas y me abrazas al dormir- respondió con un puchero- ¿Será que ya no me quieres por mi enfermedad?- agrego con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El joven de mirada alegre se separó bruscamente de su pareja, lentamente se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde ya tenían una cuna, mantitas de colores claros y varios animalitos de felpa, se recargó sobre el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Levi le miraba, con ese sentimiento de culpa, se acercó al castaño con la intención de consolarlo, abrazarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir el calor de su novio junto a su cuerpo, pero en el momento en que hizo el intento de abrazarlo, el castaño se le adelantó y se aferró a él como si no hubiese mañana, con su rostro apegado en su hombro comenzó a llorar más fuerte, su fuerza, todo dentro de él estaba flaqueando en su intento de no demostrar desesperación; dolía, dolía y mucho, se sentía miserable con tener atado a aquel hombre de ojos grises azulados.

Todo iba bien, excepto una cosa, cada vez que él tocaba el tema del matrimonio con Levi este siempre cambiaba el tema o simplemente le ignoraba, esos pensamientos le hacían más daño aún, sabía que el pelinegro lo amaba con la misma intensidad de cuando comenzaron su relación hace 5 años, 5 años que vivieron juntos, llenos de penas y alegrías, 5 años que se vieron cortados bruscamente, ojalá y nunca se hubieran enterado de aquella maldita enfermedad que le consumía lentamente y ese era motivo de sobra para Levi, motivo por el cual apenas y lo tocaba, hacia un mes, desde que diagnosticaron Eren con eso que ellos odian nombrar, que no tocaba ni una sola fibra de su ser, hace un mes que renuncio al cuerpo de su amante debido al miedo latente dentro de él, pensaba que en cualquier momento podría romperle y jamás componerlo.

Por su parte Eren se sentía un ser impotente, continuaba llorando sin límite, ahora era el momento en que debía desahogarse todo lo que quisiera, su corazón se partía cada vez, cada día que pasaba sin que su Levi, al cual amaba con todo su ser, no le tocara o le diera una simple caricia, odiaba sentirse solo, odiaba lo cruel que podía ser la vida con él, primero fue su hermana Mikasa que a causa de la maldita leucemia, tuvo un final repentino y doloroso, luego sería el turno de su madre, Carla, le amaba como ella sabía, un amor más grande que cualquier otra madre pudiese brindarle a un hijo, cumplió hasta el último día de su vida el rol de madre y padre al mismo tiempo, ya que su padre en cuanto nació, solo tuvo el descaro de dejar su apellido y largarse a quien sabe dónde con otra mujer.

-Levi...- dijo sollozando aún- no me dejes, tengo miedo de que encuentres a alguien más y a mí me dejes solo, Levi...- agregó soltando un grito cargado de tristeza.

-Eren, no digas esas idioteces, jamás te dejaría por alguien más, tu eres mi vida entera, por quien me tomas mocoso mal pensado- le respondió tratando de no quebrarse ahí mismo y lo abrazo más a su pecho, la diferencia de estaturas era lo de menos en ese momento, le tomo suavemente la barbilla, dejó el rostro de Eren mirándolo directo a los ojos y le besó, pero este no era cualquier beso, este era uno lleno de confianza, fuerza, amor y sobre todo pasión.

Eren pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Levi, para intensificar el abrazo y aquel beso que le robaba todos sus suspiros, no notó el momento en el cual Levi le había tomado entre sus brazos y cargándolo en forma de princesa lo llevo hasta el cuarto en el cual dormían todas las noches, le colocó de forma muy cuidadosa en la cama y acomodó unas cuantas almohadas detrás de el para que estuviera más cómodo, el castaño se desilusionó de eso, se había hecho la ilusión que Levi le tomaría ahí mismo, tan pasional como lo hacía todas las noches desde que se había mudado con el azabache, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de tocarlo, sólo lo acomodó y lo cubrió con las mantas de la cama, le acarició la cabeza y besó su frente, para luego salir de forma silenciosa de la habitación.

Semanas más tarde Eren cayó gravemente al hospital, causa de su internación, un resfriado mal cuidado, el médico le había explicado que en su condición actual cualquier cosa sería doble el efecto, puesto que sus defensas estaban más débiles, Levi se sentía tan o más miserable que Eren, el hecho de verlo dormido ahí, en esa cama de hospital, con sondas de suero en sus manos, las marcas que dejarían se verían y quedarían ahí como recordatorio de que en algún momento el castaño cerraría sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

-Levi, cariño deberías ir a casa- decía al pelinegro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de este que estaba apoyado con los brazos sobre la camilla.

-¿Ir y dejarte solo aquí? Tsk, mocoso idiota- respondió esquivando bruscamente las caricias de su castaño.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, pequeño gruñón- río tiernamente para dar paso luego a una tos seca que alertó a su acompañante.

-Mocoso idiota, ¡No estarías aquí si tan sólo me hubiese hecho caso! ¡¿Cuantas veces te dije que no te pasearas descalzo por las cerámicas del departamento?!- soltó molesto.

-Jeje, tu siempre tan…. Tan Levi, desde que te conocí, lo único que haces es regañarme- volvió a sonreírle

-Tsk, que molesto- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- voy por un café- agregó dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-Está bien, te espero- suspiró- de todas formas ni puedo moverme- agregó, ya que supuso que eso le diría.

-Tsk- hizo sonar su lengua y salió.

Dos semanas, dos estúpidas semanas sin ver la sonrisa de su mocoso recibirle como de costumbre, ahora menos lo haría, las indicaciones de los médicos fueron claras, debería permanecer en cama por al menos 1 mes hasta que se estabilizara su salud, la cual no daba señales de mejorar, cada vez se hacían más continuos los mareos y dolores de cabeza que no le permitían al de ojos verdes mantenerse por sí solo en pie, desde que salió del hospital, más de una vez Levi le vio vomitar sangre, a pesar de que le dijeron que era algo propio de la enfermedad, la primera vez entró en pánico, por supuesto que Eren trató de calmarle, pero fue inútil, más se desesperó y menos lo dejaba salir de la cama, sólo para ir al baño, y eso si Levi lo cargaba hasta el baño y le hacía compañía hasta que terminara, lo bañaba, secaba, vestía y hacia compañía hasta estar seguro que dormía.

Últimamente Levi le daba la espalda al momento de dormir, lo malo era que amanecía todos los días con la vista sobre Eren, este no se daba cuenta, ya que Levi se despertaba lo suficientemente temprano para ir a trabajar y así evitar que el castaño se diera cuenta que amanecía viéndolo y abrazándolo. Pero un domingo se quedó dormido, normalmente se levantaba antes para preparar el desayuno para ambos y llevarlo hasta la cama, el día anterior se había quedado hasta largas horas de la madrugada terminando el papeleo que su grandioso jefe, el Sr. Erwin Smith no le había entregado en toda la semana, digamos que esta coludido con Eren para que Levi durmiera hasta tarde aunque fuese un solo día.

-Levi, Levi- le llamó sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo, también para que soltara un poco su agarre.

-¿Mmm?- respondió adormilado

-Despierta- le miró directo a los ojos dejando ver ese brillo especial en ellos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Son cerca de las 11:30 AM- respondió a medias ya que su pareja le atrajo más a su pecho.

-Mmmmm, duérmete otra vez- le ordenó.

-Pe-pero Levi, tengo hambre- le dijo mientras levantaba bruscamente su torso.

-Te dije que volvieras a dormir- otra vez ordenó y con una mano tomo la cabeza castaña y la hundió en la almohada- iré a buscar tu desayuno para que lo comas, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si amor, quedó claro- se resignó a tener que volver a estar acostado.

Levi fue directo la cocina, preparo café para ambos, en un pocillo coloco fruta picada para Eren, unos cuantos panes tostados sin aderezos, colocó el desayuno en una bandeja, buscó unas cuantas servilletas, también las puso en la bandeja, se encaminó con sumo cuidado por el pasillo que había entre la cocina y la sala de estar, luego abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su mocoso totalmente destapado sobre la cama, con nada más que una pijama de color celeste, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a medio muslo y una camisa igual celeste de manga corta, él estaba estirado, con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el colchón, en el momento en que se acostó luego de terminar su trabajo no notó que el castaño dormía tan desabrigado, de otra forma le habría despertado y hecho que se cambiara por otro más largo, el azabache se quedó embobado mirándole, hacía tiempo que no veía aquella piel morena a su gusto, si el mocoso no se tapaba en ese mismo instante, su autocontrol se iría al carajo y lo tomaría ahí mismo, hizo sonar su lengua para darle a conocer al de ojos verdes que se encontraba de vuelta, este se giró dedicándole una bella sonrisa matutina mientras se removía para tomar las mantas de la cama y cubrirse con ellas para que Levi no le regañara.

-¿P… porque me miras así?- preguntó sonrojado, el estar así no había sido intencional, hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que Levi no lo tocara y menos a provocarle.

-_Tsk, maldito mocoso odio que sea tan inocente aún, __¿__Como no va a notar que…verlo así me hace perder la razón?_- se decía a sí mismo- Tsk, luego no te quejes si te sientes enfermo- decía mientras dejaba en su mesita de noche la bandeja con el desayuno.

El oji gris azulado se sentó de su lado de la cama, para estar más cómodo colocó las almohadas que estaban a los pies de ésta, y como si fuese un imán Eren se le pego a su cuerpo en cuanto se descuidó, sin más que hacer, rodeó la espalda del castaño y lo atrajo más hacía sí, paso su otra mano, esta vez sobre el hasta que sintió el contacto con su otra mano, aquella acción se convirtió en un cálido abrazo, ya que el cuerpo del menor estaba lo suficientemente cálido para minimizar el frio del mayor, aprovecho que tenía así a su pareja para acariciarle tiernamente y besar su frente de forma protectora, de forma silenciosa dejó los arrumacos de lado para pasar a Eren una taza con café y tomar el la suya.

Tomaron de forma calmada su desayuno, Levi le dio de comer la fruta picada, si el castaño algo amaba de su compañero era lo dulce y atento que llegaba a ser cuando se lo proponía, ese día no sería la excepción, al igual que los otros días, le dio un baño, lo vistió lo mejor que pudo y lo ayudó a levantarse, para suerte de ambos ya casi no necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse en pie, ya podía moverse libremente, aunque los dolores de cabeza no habían cedido, lo cual preocupaba al pelinegro y como siempre, el otro le restaba importancia.

Pasaron así lo que restaba del día, Eren viendo la televisión y Levi terminando el papeleo que sin querer no notó la noche anterior, para la hora de la cena, ambos cocinaron, hacía un buen tiempo que no estaban juntos en la cocina; cenaron, lavaron lo que ensuciaron y como de costumbre Levi cargó a su amante hasta la habitación y de forma delicada, como si de un cristal se tratara lo dejo sobre el suave colchón, el oji verde aprovechó otro descuido del pelinegro para abrazarse a su cuello y besarle de forma inocente en un comienzo, para luego dar paso a un beso más profundo y lleno de amor, pasión y deseo, deseo acumulado por tanto tiempo sin intimar con su pareja, tenía miedo que el otro le rechazara en ese momento, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su pareja correspondía a cada una de sus caricias y a cada uno de sus besos, rodeó con sus brazos la fina cintura del castaño, Levi espero un descuido de Eren para introducir su lengua, saboreando y jugando con la del otro, para lo único que separaban su bocas era para llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Las respiraciones de ambos fueron entrecortándose, el pelinegro había comenzado a acariciar el delicado cuerpo del más joven, besó el fino cuello, dejó una marca en él, sabía que al día siguiente tenían un control rutinario y quería demostrarle al cara de caballo (que tenía la osadía de revisar a su antojo a su pequeño amante) que Eren le pertenecía. Luego volvió a aquellos dulces labios, distrayendo al castaño mientras le quitaba la polera dejando al descubierto su pecho, bajó besando lentamente la piel tostada de su amante hasta llegar a aquel botón rosa que yacía erecto esperando la atención de quien provocaba aquellas sensaciones, lo lamio con la punta de su lengua de forma muy lenta y cuidadosamente, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del contrario, ya hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan excitado, luego lo succionó y jugó con el que quedó libre, lo apretó entre el dedo índice y pulgar, lo masajeo, estiró y acarició con la yema de los dedos, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro y así daba inicio a algo que se arrepentía de no haber hacho antes.

Eren por su parte se limitaba a disfrutar de aquella placentera tortura, despojo al mayor de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su tan bien formado abdomen, como tenía las manos libres soltó el cinturón de su amado, este se dio cuenta y ágilmente tomo amas manos de quien yacía debajo suyo por las muñecas, acomodándolas por sobre la cabeza de este, le miro divertido, le gustaba mantener sumiso a su castaño, nuevamente comenzó a repartir besos por el torso de su mocoso, llegando al costado derecho, él sabía que Eren era muy sensible en esa parte, así que intencionalmente paso su lengua por ahí, logrando que el oji verde se removiera incómodo y con una que otra risita traviesa como signo de que aquello le gustaba, tenía que admitir que el que Levi le mimara de esa forma le gustaba y le hacía sentir deseoso por mas y sin previo aviso su entrepierna despertó, no demoró en hacerlo saber a su pareja que estaba lo suficientemente entretenido nuevamente con sus pezones.

Eren alzo sus caderas, para frotar su abultado miembro contra el de su amante, estaba necesitado de atención en esa parte, una, dos, tres veces y el mayor no le tomó en cuenta, al cuarto intento, el oji gris bajó una de sus manos hasta el endurecido miembro de su pareja, lentamente paso las yemas de sus dedos por sobre los pantalones, robándole uno que otro suspiro, de forma traviesa fue metiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa íntima de su pareja, su excitación creció al sentir el líquido pre seminal saliendo por el orificio de la punta del duro miembro del menor, continuó metiendo la mano hasta llegar a la base, acaricio de forma tierna los testículos y volvió a la base para tomar su nuevo juguete, se encargaría de complacer con lo más que diera su ser a su amante.

En forma de compensación de las noches en que no le hizo nada, los suaves gemidos se hacían presentes, se dedicó leves segundos en grabar aquello en su mente, cada momento de intimidad lo guardaba con recelo, Levi no se hizo de esperar más, despojo a su amado del resto de su ropa, con un solo tirón sacó el pantalón junto con los bóxer, le miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, guardando para si cada detalle, cada milímetro de aquella hermosa piel morena que le cautivaba todas las noches y días desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

Soltó las muñecas del menor, solo para acariciar mejor aquel delicado cuerpo que yacía debajo suyo, con la respiración ya agitada, le permitió a su castaño que le quitara lo que le quedaba de ropa, acercó su miembro erecto y duro, frotándolo sobre el de su amante, pegando aquellas carnes y bañándose de aquel líquido, pero por más que quisiera entrar en aquella estrecha cavidad debía aguantar, ya que el tiempo en que no lo hacía debió de haber vuelto a Eren más sensible y si no le quería dañar debía ir despacio y suave, comenzó distrayéndolo mediante los besos que repartió por el abdomen del muchacho llenos de amor, pero lo que no esperaba era que el oji verde tomara su mano e introdujera tres de sus dedos dentro de su boca, comenzando así a mojarlos con su propia saliva, con eso pudo llegar a la conclusión de que tanto Eren como el estaban necesitados uno del otro.

Una vez que sintió que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los llevó directamente a la entrada de su mocoso, primero introdujo uno, el interior del otro le recibió cálida y estrechamente, con delicadeza movió su dedo en círculos con el único fin de dilatar lo suficientemente bien aquel lugar, continuo moviendo su dedo semejando pequeñas estocadas, subió hasta la boca del muchacho y le besó nuevamente, esta vez el beso estaba cargado de lujuria en su más vivo estado, aprovechó esa instancia para meter un segundo dedo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el castaño, aquella acción de su amante le hizo arquear la espalda, hundiendo la cabeza en la suave y esponjosa almohada que Levi había dejado, el pelinegro repitió el mismo procedimiento anterior, pero ahora con movimientos de tijeras y en círculos, la molestia de aquella inesperada intromisión en su entrada desapareció, ya no había más incomodidad, ahora era mero placer carnal, aquel que solo su pareja podía entregarle y así fue el turno de un tercer dedo y el primer gemido cargado de placer se dejó oír, Levi había tocado aquel punto en su interior que le hacía ver el paraíso y eso fue el detonante que hizo que el oji gris perdiera su razón y sacar sus dedos de aquella cálida entrada que le esperaba impaciente.

Eren se quejó por el vacío que habían dejado lo dedos de su amante al momento en que este los sacó de su interior, el mayor le miró fijamente y le dio a entender que entraría, se acomodó entre las piernas de su pareja, las tomó y las colocó en sus hombros para así poder entrar más profundo, acercó la punta de su prominente erección y la fue introduciendo lentamente, mientras besaba y jugaba con la lengua del contrario, que gemía sin pudor, ya no aguantaba más, terminó de entrar de una sola estocada directa en la próstata del joven, lo cual le hizo perder la cordura, al mismo tiempo la paredes del interior de Eren se contrajeron apretando de forma exquisita el grueso miembro del mayor, el cual dejó salir un gemido grave, se quedó inmóvil, no quería moverse, puesto que Eren de un momento a otro se tensó y comenzó a sollozar, por el dolor.

-Ngh, tan estrecho, eren relájate o te dolerá.

-L-Levi ngh duele- respondió entre gemidos de dolor

-Solo relájate.

El mayor al ver que su pareja no se relajaba lo beso de forma dulce, logrando que se distrajera, acaricio el miembro del menor, hizo el intento de moverse despacio, pero Eren soltó un gemido de dolor el cual fue ahogado con un beso apasionado que Levi le propinó, se quedó nuevamente unos instantes inmóvil en el interior del castaño para que el dolor pasara, por primera vez en lo que llevaban no se preocupaba por él al momento de satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, ahora solo quería hacer que Eren disfrutara, aunque su manera era algo tosca.

-Ngh L-Levi muévete- pidió el joven, ya no sentía dolor solo placer.

La visión del castaño se nublo de placer y al notar que Levi no se movía, comenzó el a menearse por su cuenta, tratando auto embestirse contra la pelvis de su amante, Levi entendió y comenzó a moverse dentro de Eren, éste solo soltaba gemidos que eran ahogados en la boca del pelinegro, pero de un momento a otro, el mayor comenzó a moverse de forma más brusca, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo cuidadoso y considerado que había sido su pareja al momento de penetrarlo y no le recriminó el que haya perdido su autocontrol en ese momento, no era culpa del otro el haber estado conteniéndose un mes completo, bueno, en realidad sí era culpa de Levi, que no había querido tocarlo.

La forma brusca en que el pelinegro comenzaba a embestirle le gustó mucho al de piel morena ya que de esa forma el otro llegaba a su punto más sensible, una que otra lagrima se dejaba ver salir de aquello bellos orbes verdoso que estaban brillando más que cualquier estrella, ágilmente Levi lo colocó sobre él, haciendo que la entrada de aquel pedazo de carne fuera más profunda, la cara de Eren era un verdadero deleite para Levi, con el rostro todo sonrojado, lleno de placer en la mirada, la cual pedía más, el oji gris lo tomó por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del menor, sintiendo así de lleno el ritmo de la respiración de éste algo agitada, comenzó el mismo a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, las estocadas eran más profundas que antes, el castaño trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en el torso de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sujetaba a la espalda de su amante, arañándole suavemente dejando una que otra leve marca, al cabo de unos minutos se invirtió la pose volviendo a quedar Levi sobre el más joven, se movió más rápido y brusco, su respiración ya era más entrecortada sabía que luego llegaría al clímax, Eren también sentía que pronto llegaría a terminar, su interior se hacía cada vez más estrecho y cálido.

-Ngh L-Levi ya no puedo más ¡Ahhh!- gimió sintiendo que pronto terminaría en medio de los dos.

-Mocoso solo un poco más- le susurró al oído.

Con el ultimo susurro del mayor Eren no pudo contenerse más y se corrió entre ambos, cuando el pelinegro sintió la presión que había en el interior del muchacho se corrió dentro de él, al momento de terminar se acostó sobre el muchacho, volvió a besarle cariñosamente, éste solo correspondió al beso tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su pareja, el pelinegro salió cuidadosamente y con pesar del interior del castaño desparramando su semilla en la cama, se recostó en su lado de la cama, lo único que quería en esos momentos era darse un baño, estaba dispuesto a salir del cálido lecho para darse un baño relajante de tina, sabía que su mocoso se dormía luego de tener una buena ronda de sexo y como era su costumbre le daría un dulce beso en la frente, pero cuando volteo para verlo mejor, los ojos verdes aun le miraban con deseo, eso indicaba una sola cosa, esa sería una noche muy larga, aunque debía trabajar a la mañana siguiente, dejaría satisfecho a su amado.

Supuso que Eren no se podría levantar por sí solo, se levantó, rodeo la cama para ir en busca de su delicada flor de cerezo, le tomó entre sus brazos fuertes, y cargándolo lo llevó hasta el baño, el cual preparó con dedicación, el agua estaba tibia, aromatizó con jabón líquido de vainilla el agua y dejó a su mocoso dentro de la tina, luego entró en la tina mirando de frente y curiosamente al castaño, que al darse cuenta de aquello se sonrojó, como si fuese la primera vez que se daba un baño con su amante, con solo mirarlo sabía las intenciones que tenía el otro, pero su concentración se vio turbada por la mano traviesa de Levi que había tomado por sorpresa su entrepierna, la cual comenzó a despertar lentamente con cada caricia que este le propinaba.

Y en tan solo segundos ya tenía la boca de Levi atacando su pene ya erecto, lo metía y sacaba de forma lenta y sensual, lamió la punta, delineo el contorno del agujero en el miembro de Eren con la punta de su lengua, saboreando el líquido pre seminal que volvía a salir, el castaño estaba extasiado, disfrutando aquella acción de su amante, tanto que soltó un quejido, incomodo al sentir aquella boca cálida separarse de su entrepierna, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, se removió del lugar en que su pareja le dejó, solo para sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre la erección naciente del pelinegro, apoyó sus manos en el borde de la tina y con el rostro sonrosado de excitación comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la entrepierna del contrario que gruñó, pero de excitación, mientras que el miembro del pelinegro crecía aún más, quitó sus manos de donde se apoyaba solo para separar sus nalgas dejando paso a aquella extensión de carne que esperaba impaciente penetrar al muchacho y así lo hizo, esa no sería la última vez que lo hacía esa noche, el pelinegro le tomo de las caderas para alzarlo y dejarlo caer de lleno contra sus propias caderas, tocando en cada embestida la próstata del joven, que gemía sin pudor y deseoso de más.

Eren enredo sus brazos al cuello de su amante y las piernas en las caderas, el cual con una fuerza increíble lo levanto, aun dentro de él, sacó a ambos de la bañera y posó la suave espalda de su mocoso en la fría pared que hizo que el castaño arqueara su espalda a causa de la fría superficie, continuo embistiéndole mientras le besaba con profunda pasión; como si no hubiese mañana dejó varias marcas en el cuello y pecho de su novio, continuo así hasta que nuevamente y por segunda vez en la noche Eren se corrió entre ambos, lo cual hizo que todo su interior de contrajera, apretando el caliente miembro de Levi, causándole también que se corriera en el interior del castaño, soltó las caderas del joven, solo para sujetar el peso de ambos con sus antebrazos en la no tan fría muralla, en ese momento pudo sentir el tembloroso cuerpo del castaño que intuitivamente se acunaba en él, en busca de calor, tomo una toalla que en la esquina izquierda tenía una E bordada con una hermosa letra inglesa, la coloco en la espalda de su pequeño amante y cuidadosamente lo sentó sobre la tapa de la taza del baño, mientras cambiaba el agua de la bañera por una nueva y más tibia, una vez la tubo lista, con sumo cuidado le dejo dentro, froto su espalda y ayudo a que se lavara el cabello, dejo que el limpiara sus partes intimidas, no por temor o algo así, si no porque sabía que no se contendría si lo tocaba una vez más, luego de dejar a Eren dormido en el lecho, al que previamente había cambiado las sabanas, fue él quien se dio un baño, el cual le pareció más relajante que cualquier otro, sentía como si una gran presión se hubiese liberado, cuando terminó salió del agua, seco su cuerpo con la otra toalla blanca al igual que la otra tenía un lindo bordado, pero en vez de una E, tenía una L, la coloco alrededor de su cintura, tomo un pijama azul muy oscuro que contrastaba con el celeste que el oji verde usaba y se lo coloco, pero solo la parte de abajo, ya que le encantaba sentir la respiración del joven rozar su piel, rodeo la cama observando el rostro sereno de su niño y silenciosamente lloro, sabía que algún día ya no le vería, que algún día aquel cálido lecho se volvería frio y espacioso.

Desde la noche en que vivieron al rojo vivo su pasión, no paso una sola en que no se demostraron su amor, cada caricia era bien recibida, cada beso le robaba el alma, cada vez que iban a la consulta del DR. Kirschtein, cada que le examinaba, veía las marcas rojizas, marca de propiedad que Levi dejaba en el cuerpo de su pareja, para que el doctorcito ese no mirara con otros ojos que no sean profesionales, como siempre las consultas fueron algo sumamente detallista, preguntando todo, malestares y cosas que se hacían presentes a cada momento, que de por si no eran tan apegadas a la enfermedad.

6 meses, si en 6 meses no encontraban un donante, la llama que daba vida el amor de su vida se extinguiría llevándose consigo aquellos momentos que vivirían a futuro, aun les quedaba mucho por vivir, muchas cosas por hacer, salir de vacaciones, ver el mar que tanto le gustaba a su mocoso, tal vez le llevaría de luna de miel junto al mar, compraría una cabaña ahí e irían todos los años para celebrar algún aniversario, un momento, él había pensado en la posibilidad de tener a Eren como algo más que su novio o su pareja, quería que fuese su esposo, sin importar lo prejuicios, ni las miradas de los demás, ahora es cuando se dio cuenta de la insistencia del mocoso con el tema del matrimonio al cual siempre trataba de huir, con excusas vagas e incoherentes, simulando tener sueño o simplemente molestarse cada vez que se trataba de eso, ahora entendía, ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre, debía hacer algo y a la de ya, el día en que acompaño a Eren a la consulta, solicito permiso para todo el día, hiso un par de llamadas, para cuando llegaron al departamento, no alcanzaron a sentarse en su sofá favorito y el timbre sonó, Armin, amigo de Eren desde la infancia, junto con Sasha, Christa e Ymir, fueron a buscarle para salir, quien sabe dónde, el plan original era mantenerlo ocupado, hasta recibir la señal de Levi, el cual hizo honor a sus dotes de cocino, pastelero y otros dotes más, preparo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, incluso tuvo tiempo de ir a la joyería que estaba en el centro de la ciudad de trost, ahí compro un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en el mismo, pidió de favor le grabaran un mensaje en el interior, además de aquella argolla encargó un para más, con los nombres de ambos grabados en el interior, esos estarían listos en un par de días, regresó de prisa al hogar que compartía con el joven, pues sabía que este no le gustaba mucho salir, aunque fuese con sus amigos, les llamó como dijo que haría, a los 20 minutos ya estaban de regreso, Eren les invito a pasar, pero estos se negaron diciendo que tenían otras cosas que hacer, el castaño se adentró en el departamento, encontrando a su paso un camino de pétalos de girasol, antes de llegar a la habitación notó que había una flecha que indicaba la dirección que debía tomar, también hecha con las mismas flores, los girasoles le guiaron hasta el estudio de Levi, donde encontró sobre el escritorio, un ramo de aromáticos lirios blancos, pero al ver mejor la habitación en la que estaba, él y el escritorio estaban rodeados por aquella hermosas flores, no tuvo tiempo ni de generar el porqué de tanto detalle, solo lo disfruto al máximo, volvió a mirar el escritorio, encontrando allí una nota, _"ve a la cocina y cierra tus ojos antes de llegar a la puerta"_ y así lo hizo, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, golpeo dos veces, como solía hacerlo, cerro sus ojos y esperó que el otro le abriese, en cosa de segundos, el pelinegro abrió y poso sus manos en las del castaño, para guiarlo dentro de aquel lugar, cuando llego a destino le pidió que los abriese, dejando ver así la sorpresa que este le tenía, la mesa estaba muy bien arreglada, con velas en el centro, dos floreros, adornados con rosas rojas y blancas".

continuara...


End file.
